Reasons To Fear Jamie Bennett
by Phoenix122333
Summary: Why getting on Jamie Bennett's bad side is a bad idea. Suggestive yaoi themes.
1. Popsicles

Jack had taken Jamie and Sophie up to the North Pole for the day, two pairs of magical mittens keeping the sub-zero temperatures from affecting the fragile mortals too much, and after a full-scale snowball war involving them, North, and Bunny, they had retired to a small sitting room that had recently been equipped with a television. They were laughing at some comedy show when Sophie's stomach growled.

"Ah, the little girl is hungry, yes? Would you like some cookies, or maybe a piece of fruitcake?", North queried in that Russian accent of his. Sophie's eyes lit up at the word 'cookies' just like they did when she was younger, and she furiously nodded her head. "Nah, she don't want any uh tha' crud. How 'bout a nice salad, eh?", Bunny teased, laughing when Sophie glared at him. North chuckled and spoke in Yetish for a moment, glancing at Jamie.

Seeing his chance for revenge (Jack had _annihilated _him in that snowball war), Jamie pounced.

"Could I have a popsicle, please?", Jamie asked innocently, giving a little smile. North's brow crinkled in confusion, but a few moments later he shrugged and continued to speak with the Yeti.

"A popsicle? Isn't that a bit cold for the North Pole?", Jack asked him with a grin, and an extremely innocent Jamie replied, "I like the cold. It's...pleasant.". Sophie, sitting beside Bunny on Jack's other side, gave an uncharacteristically evil smirk, swirled a finger next to her temple, and raised an eyebrow at Jack. Jamie nodded and mouthed, 'Oh yeah.'. Sophie's smirk widened, then changed to the picture of little girl innocence as Jack swiveled around to see who Jamie was talking to.

Jamie took this opportunity to plaster himself to Jack's side, wrapping his arms around the slightly-shorter boy's waist.

"Your skin is cold.", Jamie mumbled as he nuzzled Jack's neck, shivering slightly for effect, "It's nice.". Jack was as still as his staff, Bunny was barely holding back his laughs, North was looking on in amusement, and Tooth was silently fangirling behind the pair. "Your sweater's in the way though.", Jamie complained, pouting slightly, then whispered in Jack's ear, "D'you mind taking it off?".

Jack was saved from answering by the return of the Yeti.

"Ooh, popsicle!", Jamie squealed like a little kid, jumping up from the couch and scurrying over to the Yeti. He claimed his treat and chirped, "Thanks!", moving back to the couch and sitting back down. He tore the plastic off and began-

Began...uh...

"That has to be the most erotic way to eat a popsicle I've ever seen.", Bunny whispered to Sophie as Jamie licked, suckled, and otherwise _fellated _his snack. "Oh, for sure. If it wasn't my brother, I'd probably be as bad as Jack right now.", Sophie remarked, nodding at the winter spirit.

Said spirit was an utter mess. He saw Jamie and what he was doing, he knew that the tightening of his pants was a bad thing, and he knew he should probably stop staring, but it was like a shipwreck; he couldn't tear his gaze away. That is, until Sophie spoke up.

"This reminds me of those ice cube eating contests you and your friends have, Jamie! He and his friends would see who could shove the most ice cubes in mouths at once.", Sophie explained, adding proudly, ".Jamie always won. His record was nine.". "Yeah, and the day I set it was the day I almost choked to death after I accidentally swallowed one.", Jamie retorted, "It was huge, and thick, and really cold stuck in there.". "How'd ya not die?", Bunny asked curiously, and Jamie shrugged and said simply, "My throat melted it.".

With a pained groan, Jack flew out of the room as fast as the wind would carry him. As soon as the five were sure he couldn't hear them, they burst out laughing.


	2. Screams

"It was such a nice day, too.", Jamie complained as Pitch's nightmare army bore down on them.

Jack had come rushing back into the sitting room within minutes of leaving, yelling something about Pitch and throwing himself into a snow bank. Everybody had been too busy with the first part to notice the second part except the two mortals in the room. They had shared a knowing look before racing after North and Tooth, who had gone outside to scope out the opposition. 'The way they say it makes it seem like a football game.', Jamie had thought.

"Yes, well, everything has to come to an end!", Pitch called from the back of his favorite nightmare stallion. "You can never have too much of a good thing!", Jamie countered, and Pitch frowned for a moment before yelling, "That's not how that saying goes!". "It's how _my _saying goes!", Jamie yelled childishly, eliciting a snicker from Sophie, Bunny, and Jack.

And then the fight began. Jack flew out and began freezing every nightmare that got within range as Tooth flew around with Bunny's boomerangs decimating everything she ran into. Bunny tried out a few spells from the books he found in North's library and was pleasantly surprised to see they all worked. "Hah. I'm a natural!", he crowed, and Sophie drawled, "Humble, aren't we?", from her place further down the wall. She and Jamie were turning any nightmare that got too close back into dream sand. "You betch'a britches, mate!", Bunny agreed, absently tying a nightmare up with ropes he shot from his hand.

Eventually they had whittled down the nightmares to a few hulking monstrosities and Pitch himself. With a bit of concentrating and some tight clenching Jack froze the beasts solid, Bunny making quick work of shattering them, and a few seconds later Pitch was tied up on the balcony.

"You know they're going to let him go, right?", Sophie whispered to Jamie as the Guardians debated on what to do with the Nightmare King. Jamie glanced down at Pitch's bored expression and agreed, "Oh yeah. I think Pitch knows it, too.". Sophie nodded and hummed in agreement, then suggested, "What they need is something to stop him from coming back.".

Jamie thought on this for barely a moment, leaning over to whisper in his sister's ear. A few moments and a shudder later, she nodded and said, "It's great. Can you pull it off, though?". And then, before her eyes, her brother...changed.

Not physically, oh no. It was much more subtle than that. Perhaps the way he held himself had something to do with it, or the way his mouth curved into a vacant-looking smile, but Jamie looked...unnerving. He slowly walked over to North and tugged on his sleeve. And when the Russian looked down...

"I was wondering if we could keep one of the nightmares.", Jamie explained vacantly, smiling up at North with a flat, passive look in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. North paused for a fraction of a second, perhaps because of the request or perhaps because of the look, then exclaimed, "Of course, little Jamie!". And if it was just a bit less enthusiastic than normal, well...nobody commented. "But, uh...why?".

"Yes, boy. Exactly _why _do you want one of my nightmares?!", Pitch demanded, annoyed and slightly curious as to what the boy would say.

Jamie slowly looked down at Pitch and, without any change in expression, said simply, "I want to make it scream.".

Pitch's face, if it was even possible, paled even more than it already was. Then he rolled himself to the edge of the balcony and tried to topple himself into the abyss below, but Jamie's foot on his shoulder stopped him. "Leaving so soon, Pitch? Aw, but we were just starting to have fun.", Jamie pouted slightly, not deviating from his vacant tone too much, "And besides, it's very rude to leave without saying goodbye.".

The Guardians were looking on with a mix of pride and immortal terror. ...Well, mostly terror. Jack's eyes had widened, and he once again found himself unable to look away. North was feeling just a bit sick, Tooth had begun clinging tightly to Sandy (who had shown up near the beginning of the fight), Sandy was watching with a knowing smile on his face, and Bunny had been filled in by Sophie.

Pitch had begun struggling madly in an effort to get away from the demonic child that had him trapped, but he stopped quite suddenly as Jamie scolded (still with that vacant tone), "Be good, Pitch, or I'll have to punish you.".

"C-Can't you just let him go?", Jack stuttered lightly, having regained his voice. Jamie looked over his shoulder at the winter spirit, then slowly removed his foot from Pitch's shoulder and walked over to Jack. "I'm very bored, Jack. Pitch was going to play with me.", Jamie explained, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist again, "So, if you want me to let him go, _you _have to play with me instead.". Leaning close to him, Jamie whispered, ever-so-softly, "You _will _play with me...right Jack?".

It was at that time that Pitch dissolved into nightmare sand and flowed away on the wind.

"Oops.", Jamie whispered, not moving his head away, "Guess you _have _to play with me now, Jack.". Jack merely whimpered a bit as the mortal chuckled into his ear, then lightly grasped his wrist and led him back inside.

**I am extremely satisfied with how this turned out, but there was one thing I wanted to fit in that would have just ruined the mood. So, for your reading pleasure, I present to you an...**

**OMAKE**

"Oops.", Jamie whispered, not moving his head away, "Guess you _have_ to play with me now, Jack.". Jack merely whimpered a bit as the mortal chuckled into his ear.

Then Sophie spoke.

"Wow, big brother, that _was _scary. You're good.", she admitted in admiration. Jamie looked over his shoulder and gave his sister a grin, wiggling the fingers of a hand at her and drawling, "Ah bloo bloo bloo.". Sophie giggled as Jack made a noise of protest, a noise that was silenced by Jamie turning back to him with an innocent expression on his face and asking, "So Jack…do you want to _play _with me?", the word 'play' drawn out.


End file.
